


El uniforme

by Zaileth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Winry tiene un problema con los uniformes y por supuesto Edward no coopera mucho en ayudar a superarlo.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 1





	El uniforme

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito en el 2008, cuando el manga aun no terminaba, así que esto difiere con el curso del manga y el final del mismo. En mi mundo imaginario feliz Edward aun tiene su alquimia, sigue trabajando como alquimista, Alfonse tiene su cuerpo y anda haciendo el vago por ahí y Winry anda en Central con los chicos aun perfeccionando sus habilidades con los automail.

Estando tan relacionada con los militares, para Winry era normal escuchar a sus amigas expresando la envidia que tenían por tal oportunidad, sus visitas a Rizenbul estaban marcadas por una serie de suspiros que emitían al oírla decir que otra vez había ido a Central. Ella, resignada, solo intentaba soportar tan bochornoso espectáculo.

Una vez, todavía en su inocente ignorancia, decidió preguntarles el por qué les atraía tanto los soldados siendo que la mayoría de ellos eran hombres ya mayores para ellas y los mas jóvenes distaban mucho de los gustos de ellas, al menos en su opinión. La respuesta fue unánime y eso la dejó con nauseas el resto del día.

_Es el uniforme_

Nunca pensó que el fetiche fuera la razón. Cada una empezó a explicar sus razones concluyendo en un noventa por ciento en que el uniforme hacia ver mas atractivos a aquellos hombres. Eran atraídas por ese porte digno, esa mirada dura y el misterio que llevaba la tela detrás de sí. Ya no podría verlas con los mismos ojos y ahora estaba segura de que invitar a alguna de ellas a Central no era lo mas inteligente, incluso las imaginó siendo seducidas por el Coronel Mustang. Definitivamente eso eliminaba cualquier posibilidad.

Había que agregar la sensación de bicho raro que le daban al verse como la única en contra de esa _ideología_ , terminaba siendo la victima de las bromas, con mucho esfuerzo tenía que lograr sacar a flote un nuevo tema para que se olvidaran de todo lo relacionado a uniformes y militares. Le decían que no fuera terca y se diera cuenta de lo que no estaba disfrutando.

Ella nunca cambiaria de opinión, claro que lo intentó en acto de buena fe hacia ellas, sin embargo solo pudo ver a un grupo de hombres con ropa tosca y sin ninguna gracia, lo mismo que si viera a un cartero o un panadero. La fe acabó pronto y eso le dio pie a que mantuviera su postura anti-uniformes.

Eso hasta el momento en que Edward le pidió que lo acompañara a la sastrería, aceptó en un principio sin saber le verdadera razón por la que su amigo necesitaba ir con un sastre, pensó que tal vez tenia ropa que necesitaba que le arreglaran, pero cuando partieron él no llevaba ningún objeto consigo que delatara tan diligencia.

Su ceño se frunció cuando a mitad del camino el rubio le empezó a explicar.

El reglamento se estaba modificando, con la llegada del nuevo Furher las reformas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, en su mayoría eran en pro de disminuir la estricta forma de gobierno militar y asi iniciar un verdadero cambio, para compensar tal flexibilidad los altos mandos decidieron ser estrictos solo en un aspecto y tal aspecto involucraba a una pequeña cantidad de la población, dígase los miembros de la milicia, de hecho solo era una porción minúscula pues la mayoría ya la cumplía desde hace mucho, concretamente se limitaba a los alquimistas rebeldes.

El uniforme.

El plazo era apenas de días, aquel que no portará el uniforme oficial del ejército tendría una nada agradable estadía en las celdas del cuartel agregando una multa que seria cubierta con el salario de dos meses. Parte de esa minoría era por supuesto Edward, el alquimista de la chaqueta carmesí, quien tenia que mostrar su reloj cada que necesitaba identificarse como parte de la milicia, ahora él tendría que vestir de azul y eso lo remitía a la sastrería.

Comúnmente los uniformes para los militares estaban diseñados para hombres mayores de edad, y aunque no todos eran tan corpulentos como si Armstrong, las tallas eran para personas con mas músculos que los que tuviera Edward a sus 17 años, aun con sus centímetros agregados a su talla en los últimos meses. No lograba llenar todo el espacio dentro del uniforme y lamentablemente lo descubrió casi enfrente de todo el equipo de Mustang quienes estallaron en carcajadas al ver una señal tan clara del apelativo pequeño acuñado al alquimista Fullmetal.

Tragandose su orgullo y conteniendo una rabieta, pues había descubierto que solo lo hacia mas infantil, salió de ahí en busca de algo de apoyo para soportar la resignación de conseguir un uniforme que le quedara adecuadamente, Alphonse lo acompañó aquel día brindándole el soporte que necesitaba, pero ahora que tenía que pasar a recogerlo él andaba en un curso fuera de la cuidad, su única opción era ella.

Winry se quedó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del local mientras Edward se probaba el nuevo uniforme hecho a su medida, si antes odiaba los uniformes ahora estaba pensando seriamente en como podría ver de buena gana a Edward luego de que esa ropa formara parte del guardarropa diario.

– Ya sé que me veo raro, solo dime si la medida esta bien – escuchando la voz de Ed levantó la mirada para dar su opinión.

La chaqueta sin abrochar, la camiseta negra delineando cada musculo. Todo en conjunto le estaba dando la imagen de un joven completamente diferente, incluso su rostro lograba verse mas maduro y sus ojos adquirían un color diferente. Sin mencionar lo incitante que era despojar al portador de esas prendas.

No pudo decir nada, solo se quedó boquiabierta preocupando a Edward.

La próxima vez que viera a sus amigas tendría que disculparse.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí esto era pura y casta así que el hecho de tener viviendo juntos a tres adolescentes no lleva a nada pecaminoso aunque se haga alguna insinuación en el escrito. 
> 
> La idea del fic nació de las primeras rotaciones que tuve como estudiante en quirofano, cuando todos comenzamos a utilizar pijama quirúrgica y mi crush de ese entonces se veía muy bien cuando la tela esta en los lugares adecuados.


End file.
